Dark Heart
by Fifi le Jinx
Summary: Someone's in his head, and it's definitely not Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So's, it's been awhile. That's all I can really say. I started this really excited because, Hey! I actually have something I want to write about. I'm still a bit iffy about this and I could really use some feedback since I haven't written anything in such a long time.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

" _Don't make me do this."_

 _Sora blinked, staring at the woman. She faced the ocean beside them, gentle waves almost overpowering her soft voice._

" _You know I am unable to force you into anything you don't want to be a part of." The younger woman turned, and Sora took note of how small she was compared to him and the other._

" _Vespera, they are your sons." He could see the plea in her colorless eyes._

" _Yume," Curling chocolate tresses hid her face as she moved forward, placing something into Yume's palm. Glancing over Vespera's shoulder, he saw the small pink shell in her pale, shaking hand._

" _You ask the same thing of me if it were for your daughter." Yume closed her hand around it, eyes shutting in pain as she smiled._

" _I grew up without knowing my mother, and it has been both a blessing and a curse."_

" _Our children deserve peace, not war. I have seen what it has done to you, my friend. The guilt that you carry."_

" _I've torn families and kingdoms apart. I beg you, your highness, do not ask me to do so again." She sobbed, holding the shell to her chest. The brunette gathered the small woman into her arms, brushing the long snow white strands away from her face._

" _Even if this war ends with us, my sons will still be orphans. I am too invested to walk away, as are you. But we can grant our children lives we could never hope to give them here." Sora witnessed Yume hold onto the other woman, staring into the night sky as tears ran down her face._

" _The procedure will be painful," She finally whispered, causing the elder to pause. "Your sons have too much power at their ages for it not to be. While your eldest may retain some strength, your youngest will be nearly powerless—almost human. If the war reaches them, however far we send them out . . ."_

" _Do not think those thoughts, Yume. Do not torture yourself any more than you already do. I recognize the consequences and will act accordingly. You have your own child to worry about."_

" _That's just it, isn't it? I can't worry about her and fight this war." Yume stepped back, staring at the pink shell again. "I just witnessed her take her first breath not even a day ago and I'm already losing her." Vespera remained silent as Yume crashed to the sand, curling into herself. Sora knelt down in front of her, wishing he could comfort her, but knowing he couldn't touch her. Pain radiated off her small form, and he could feel her heart breaking before the scene vanished around him._

" _Yume performed the procedure successfully." He turned to Vespera, her golden eyes a shock to his system. She seemed sorrowful, thoughtful, as she stared back at him._

" _I have neither seen nor held my children since that night."_

" _But they have to be safe, right?" She shook her head._

" _The war has spiraled out of control. Our enemies have destroyed countless worlds attempting to find something to finish us off." Her words left an unsettling feeling in his stomach._

" _There's a reason you've shown me that memory."_

" _My eldest son was eleven," She continued, his statement seemingly lost in the void around them. "And my baby had just turned one. I don't know the exact details of the procedure, but Yume broke. She vanished after she sent her daughter off to who knows where."_

" _What do I have to do with this?" Sora demanded, the ache in his gut tightening his muscles as he unconsciously braced for the bad news._

" _I shouldn't be able to contact you, yet here we are." She approached him, golden eyes dull this close. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned in to whisper. "It is at your doorstep, young one. No one is safe."_

* * *

Sora's eyes snapped open, taking in the ceiling of Merlin's old house in Traverse Town. Sensing nothing amiss but for the feeling his dream had left behind, he yawned. Mid-stretch, he remembered why he still had pent-up energy.

It was his birthday, and he was going home.

With a grin, he grabbed the bag he had packed the night before and took leaping strides through the house and up to the street until he could run freely to the gummi ship. With a fond wave at the town he had spent the past year training in, he maneuvered the ship around and engaged the warp drive to the nearest point by Destiney Islands.

Kairi had threatened him via lengthy letter that if he missed his own birthday as Riku had a few months ago, she would hunt him down and drag him home if necessary. His own reply had been just as long, though more sentimental. Sora couldn't lie, even if he wanted to; he missed his friends and his family.

Vespera's image flashed across his mind.

His mother—that's who she reminded him of. Sora hadn't seen his mother since the Mastery Test. They wrote as he did with Kairi, letters delivered by Riku whenever he brought Sora supplies. Her voice echoed in his head alongside Vespera's whispered warning, giving him a headache. With a groan, he set the ship on autopilot as he leaned back, taking in the passing worlds—all currently at peace.

Overall, Sora was glad for Kairi's demanding letter. Homesickness had been welling up in him more in the past month than when he first left the island. He knew, once he set foot on the beach, he would feel infinitely better.

* * *

Sora blinked, eyes adjusting to the bright island sun.

The air was cool as it came in off the waves, the mist dampening his skin. Already, the change from the concrete of Traverse Town refreshed him. The tightness of his abdomen relaxed, dream all but forgotten as he soaked in the atmosphere of his home world. With a deep breath, he began to make his way back to the main land.

It was the same surreal feeling he had the first time he returned. Everything remained the same except for the growth of the plant life and the people. Neighbors he barely remembered welcomed him back, prepped by Kairi and Riku to accommodate Sora's faint memory after three years of being gone.

By the time he saw his own house, Sora felt the strain of greeting and smiling at everyone who met him. He felt a bit guilty as the feeling of annoyance passed. Fourteen year- old Sora could handle this, no problem. So why did seventeen year old Sora feel so different about it?

There were arms wrapping around him.

"You took so long, I thought I'd have to get a search party together." Sora laughed, negative feelings forgotten as he hugged Kairi back.

"Everyone from here to the beach thought they should say hi." Kairi's laughter rang through the neighborhood.

"I bet Aoi caught up with you didn't he?" Sora nodded.

"He's gotten tall."

"I'd say you have." His head snapped up, meeting the royal blue eyes of his mother. She smiled, holding open her arms as Sora ran to her. He sighed, breathing in the smell of flour, baked goods, and clean air.

"Welcome home," She brushed her hand through his spikes.

"I missed you, so much." He whispered, pulling away to take in her features before noticing that he had indeed outgrown his mother in height. She held a hand to his cheek before pulling him down to place a kiss on his head.

"I say you should hurry inside before your friends finish off the pie." Immediately, Sora rushed inside, the boys all causing a ruckus as they tackled Sora. Kairi shared a laugh with his mother.

"I've missed so much of his life," The older woman muttered, taking in the sight of her son easily wrestling with Waka and Tidus. Kairi tilted her head, feeling for her. "But I can't complain. He's a hero." She took another moment watching them before she composed herself and interrupted.

"Now boys! Help me carry out the food to the back yard." Kairi went ahead, grabbing a bowl of salad as Selphie finished mixing the juice.

"It's a bit strange, having Sora back." She commented. "But it's nice. It's really nice, having all of you back." Kairi smiled as she walked out with her old friend.

"Yeah."

* * *

Sora yawned, rubbing his stomach as he watched the sunset with everyone from his backyard. Kairi was currently braiding his hair as he roasted marshmallows for the both of them, Selphie and Riku doing the same across the fire pit.

"I think," Sora began, lifting the rod to allow his mother to put together some s'mores, "I'll stay here for a few days. What about you two?"

"A mini vacation." Kairi tied off the braid, starting another one.

"We live here, you dorks." Riku reminded them. Sora shrugged, taking the treat from his mom and savoring it.

"Hey, I see anything away from being shoved into dresses and heels as a vacation." Kairi laughed.

"They have to beautiful dresses, though." Selphie comforted.

"They're gorgeous, but they're heavy and hard to move in." Kairi paused in her work and sipped at her drink.

"Maybe we should design some dresses while you're here." Sora's mom offered. "With your input, they'll be less island, but less over done."

"That would be wonderful." Kairi accepted a s'more as Sora and Riku shifted.

"You see that, right?" Sora's tone made everyone freeze. They followed his line of sight, seeing nothing but the horizon. Riku tossed dirt onto the fire, causing their eyes to readjust to the light change.

"What's wrong?" Kairi and Selphie gathered around the worried woman, taking her hands.

"That's not the sunset," Riku muttered. "It's fire." Sora jumped up, Riku behind him, launching themselves over the fence.

"What are they doing?!"

"They'll be fine," Kairi assured Sora's mother, biting her lip. Now that they pointed it out, she could tell it was coming from the market. "Selphie, I need you to go home, and evacuate everyone to the beach. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Okay," She dashed off and Kairi turned back to the older woman.

"Can you do the same here?"

"I can do that," She nodded, wiping her hand on her apron. "Do what you need to."

Kairi took off at a dead sprint, people parting as they recognized her. Her panic rose as a crackling sound reached her. Slowing, she glanced around, her neighbors doing the same until a burning palm leaf drifted down in front of her. There was another fire in the alley way.

"Get to the beach!" She yelled to some of the school kids as a few men ran to put out the fire. Suddenly, there was an explosion towards the center of the island.

* * *

Sora grit his teeth as he fought back the flames, Riku beside him. They'd put the fire out in one of the stores only for the next three to light up. He began running towards the fruit stand when the first blast occurred. Not a minute later, two more happened, lighting up the island in an orange glow.

"What's going on?!" Sora whirled, seeking Riku. He spotted his friend shoving past people rushing to the beach, giving orders to the men that tried to help them. Sora stepped forward, about to call out when he was hit from behind, blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ayy-another one. I'm exhausted and sick and melancholic so's I'm pretty sure that shows up in this one. I just really wanted to get this uploaded because I'd put it off for so long if I didn't. I'd really like to know if the flow is alright because my mind is jumbled and I don't really have cohesive thoughts right now. If someone could let me know, that'd be sweet. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Kairi!" She turned her head to see Riku running up behind her. Indigo eyes searched behind her friend to see a few men following behind.

"Where's Sora?" Riku stood beside her, casting a water spell to support her own.

"He's still down by the market. It spread to the boardwalk shops."

"Riku, what the hell is going on?" Tidus yelled from his position by a fountain. He refilled buckets for the line attempting to dowse the fire of the house on the right. With a burst of energy, Riku extinguished the nearest flames.

"I'm not sure. These were conjured by magic." Another several explosions sounded off, the nearest spraying their small group in splinters and ash.

"Riku!" Wakka stumbled their way, pushing a woman ahead of him and carrying a child over his shoulder.

"Aoi!" Kairi took the boy, who coughed as he settled on his feet. "I told you to get to the beach."

"I'm looking for Sora's mom." He was hoarse as Riku directed everyone to the shore. "She was following me there, but then the explosions happened. I tried to get her to keep going, but she ran back into the neighborhood."

"Why would she?" Kairi shared a look with her friends.

"Come here," Riku took the gangly boy from Kairi, slinging him across his back.

"There was someone there. A man. I've never seen him before." Aoi hacked, spitting out soot over his shoulder. "But it seemed like she knew him."

* * *

It was morning by the time the fires died down, leaving behind smoldering wreckage. Riku organized the volunteers to venture out, extinguishing the remnants of the surprise attack and to search for anyone who failed to arrive at the beach. Kairi walked with Aoi, who refused to stay behind, wanting to search for Sora's mother with her.

"I lost track of her over here." The boy pointed out, oceanic eyes ringed in dark purple. The white sports shirt he wore—one she knew used to belong to Sora—was now a dark gray. Kairi nodded, helping him over a fallen tree.

"I helped her evacuate the area," His voice was hoarse, throat dry as her own. "There was an explosion near Sora's house, so she grabbed my hand and we ran away."

"You said there was a man." Kairi felt her heart sink as she took in the remains of Sora's old neighborhood. Nothing had survived.

"He was over there, by the road." Aoi pointed, not moving any closer. "I didn't notice him until she stopped moving. I tried to keep her going, but she just stared at him. When he began to go towards the center of the island, she followed him." The boy had a troubled look on his face, staring in the direction he had ran after the woman.

"She called him Paytah." Kairi ran her fingers through his tawny hair, shock running through her as she had been doing the same with Sora barely a day before.

"Someone will find her, won't they?" Kairi nodded, assuring him despite the dread she felt inside.

"I'm sure, wherever she is, Sora's found her by now, and they'll be back with us sooner than we think." Aoi surprised her by throwing his arms around her middle, burying his face into her stomach.

"I'm so scared, Kairi." He sobbed.

"You're okay, Aoi." She held him close, ignoring all who passed by.

"No," He shook his head. "Something's wrong." Aoi didn't leave her for the rest of the day after they returned to the beach. He helped her as she healed those with injuries by passing out food and water, seemingly in a daze.

"The kid okay?" Riku asked her once he returned with his volunteers.

"He's brave, doing what he did." Kairi glanced over at the boy, taking a sip of her water. "But I don't think he'll snap out of it anytime soon. At least until Sora or his mother shows up."

"We've covered the whole island, but we haven't found a trace of her."

"Kairi?" She turned at his soft voice, kneeling as she did so. Aoi's eyes were dull and he swayed on his feet. "Where's Sora?" She looked over at the elder teen, who could only shrug.

"I haven't seen him since we were separated last night." With a frown, Riku called Selphie over, who had been keeping track of everyone.

"I'm sorry, but no one's seen him since the initial fire." Kairi tuned out after that, heading straight for the market. Skeletal remains of the buildings loomed over her as she walked, Aoi clinging to her side.

"This was the last one we put out together." Riku pointed at the slightly burnt grocery store. "I went right, to try to stop it from spreading to the houses. He went left to save the rest of the stores."

Kairi nodded, following the path she was sure Sora would have taken. She was lost in thought when Aoi took off, sliding in the sand at the old fruit stand before he curled into a ball.

"Aoi?!" Task forgotten, she ran to comfort the boy who began to cry despairingly. The closer she got, the more dismayed she became. Aoi was muttering incoherently, not stopping until he fell asleep nearly thirty minutes later. She shared a confused look with Riku as he hoisted the boy into his arms. When something silver fell out of his hands, Kairi reached for it, only to freeze.

Chain links broken, scattered, and pendant blackened—Sora's necklace lay at their feet.

* * *

"—appen if you do."

Sora's head throbbed, burning as he began to wake up.

"Rei, please."

It didn't help that everything touching his skin was cool—chilling actually. His limbs were stiff and his chattering teeth caused his headache to worsen.

"This is a risk I'm unwilling to take." Without meaning to, he groaned. His eyes opened to see two figures kneeling, the fire behind them casting shadows over their faces. As he rolled over, an icy hand placed itself onto his forehead, the other forcing him to lay back down.

" _You will forget anyone was ever here."_

* * *

"Wake up!" Sora panicked as he was jerked to the floor, scraping his head on the stones. Stars spun behind his eyes, making it even harder to see in the dim light.

"Here I thought we had found something interesting." A dark voice sneered. "So desperate is Her Highness to resort to communicating with humans?" There was a grating noise, metal against metal, and Sora was dragged. Forcing himself to his feet, Sora blinked, taking in the tall figure before him.

"There's nothing special about you," He refrained from speaking, both of them taking the time to study the other. "Nothing." The man muttered, rust colored eyes distant, before turning abruptly and yanking Sora along behind him.

Trying to remember his way proved difficult when the man's leisurely stroll turned into a brisk pace that had Sora stumbling and falling more than once. Neither did he stop nor slow for the brunet to catch his footing. Dragging his already bruising shoulder against a wall as he stood, Sora grunted and glared at the man. He almost seemed distracted as he muttered to himself. His familiarity with their current residence was apparent.

"I guess you're the one who keeps track of the prisoners." Sora stated.

"Yes," The man muttered, still lost in thought.

"Where are we?" The floor had gone from stone, to a dark brown carpet—its true color hard to depict in the dimness of the halls. Around the last corner, however, it was obviously a deep garnet with a tracked path worn into it.

"Castle Obscur." Doors he had no time to notice were opened, the man gripping his collar and throwing him to the floor.

"This is Her Highness' contact?" The deep voice reverberated around the room, sending a shiver through his body as he picked himself up again.

"Yes, my lord." Rusty eyes glanced at him, gloved hands automatically tightening on the chain connected to him.

"He's a pathetic little thing." Sora glanced around, not finding the source of the voice.

"The boy is a knight." The first man muttered again. "Unclaimed and not sworn to any known royalty, though he seems to be of the light."

"He can't be a master."

"No." He bit his cheek as the man's eyes glowed, seemingly staring into Sora. "His soul's been split; there's another consciousness within him. No telling how it's affected him overall. And he does have a fair bit of training."

"Use him, Nex. Dig until you find what drew the queen to him." Dark eyes sparked as dark tendrils lashed out to secure his limbs. Struggling was futile as they wrapped around him, preventing any movement. Nex approached to remove the collar, flashing his sharp teeth when he met Sora's gaze.

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

Later, when Sora was thrown back into his cell, he welcome the chill as it soothed his fevered skin.

He had broken free from his shadow bonds the first chance he had: when Nex had turned his back to collect his 'supplies'. Numb fingers traced his burning wrists, the memory of the failed fight and subsequent beating replaying in his mind. Even with all his accomplishments and training, Sora never stood a chance. Nex had been something else entirely; not anything Sora had ever faced compared to the man. The ease with which he controlled the shadows around him, and his speed . . .

Sora couldn't touch him.

Suddenly, his cell was opening again, unknown hands gripping his arms and dragging him back to the same room. The doors swung open unassisted, the shadows reaching him before the creatures carrying him set foot inside.

"I will say, you surprised me." Nex's voice was light as he worked on what appeared to be a heartless. It screeched, antennae twittering madly as it squirmed. Sora stared at it as Nex pulled a long dark wispy material from its body. The Shadow's yellow eyes met his own, fading and darkening right before him.

"Not once has anyone broken free from me like that." Nex was amused as he turned to Sora, a surgical mask over his face. He took the wisp and placed it inside a jar before setting it aside. "Don't mind that—personal hobby. But you, a low level human knight. I thought breaking you was going to be as dull as tearing apart these Shadows. Simple enough procedure that I can complete it in my sleep." He stepped forward, taking Sora's face into his gloved hand. There was a wet substance on it, smearing on his skin as Nex angled his head. With a lurch in his stomach, Sora reached a conclusion.

"Shadows don't bleed." He grit out, the ache in his jaw worsening. Nex laughed.

"For a Keyblade wielder with a pure weapon of light, of course they don't. Heartless won't bleed for just anyone. But enough of that." He stepped away and slipped his gloves off, throwing them onto the Shadow. "I want to know how you, of all beings, came to possess such a powerful weapon." Sora remained silent.

"There is a reason you have that blade. You went through something that split your soul. And you've attracted the attention of my lord's greatest enemy. You may not talk—perhaps you never will. Make no mistake, I will find out all that I need to know."

* * *

He twitched as metal grated against metal, hands gripping onto the bars he leaned against. It was too soon for them to take him. He hadn't heard them drag Nex's new heartless down the corridor yet. Unless he had passed out longer than expected. Had he blacked out again? If he had—

"Sora!" He jerked violently as a warm hand touched his own. "Oh, what have they done to you?" It was a woman, with golden eyes and curling chocolate hair. She now occupied the cell beside his own. He guessed that since he and its last occupant had . . .

"Sora, look at me." Gentle fingers touched his chin, tilting his head back.

"They're gone."

"Who's gone?" Her voice was soft, contrasting with the screams coming from Nex's work room.

"You're in their cell." It hurt to talk, but it had been awhile since he heard his own voice. "They bring people here, and leave them there. But they don't stay long." He tried so hard, but the people who occupied her cell . . . he couldn't save them. He couldn't save himself.

"Sora," He could see the tears in her eyes. Without another thought, he reached out to wipe them away. "Young one, I'm so sorry. I'd heard your island survived the attack, but I never thought . . ."

"I see you do know each other." Sora's hands returned to the bars, tightening as he stared at the woman.

"Stragus." Her eyes narrowed, glowing in the darkness.

"Lady Vespera." She place her hand around Sora's to comfort him. "I welcome you and your knights to Castle Obscur."

"Why did you bring him here?" Vespera demanded. The deep voice chuckled.

"How heart-warming, that motherly instinct of yours. He was brought here because you contacted him, but as he has survived Nex's treatment, the boy has become more interesting to me. Not only was he valuable to divining your whereabouts, but he has helped to advance our research in leaps and bounds."

"He's human."

"I doubt that, your highness." Sora felt Vespera relax once all signs of the man were gone. In all his time as prisoner, Sora had yet to learn his name.

"You said my island was attacked." He began after another few moments of silence between them.

"It was. From what my knights told me, the damage was extensive, but nearly everyone came out of it alive." Sora gulped as he took in the news.

"Do you know about my friends?"

"I do not. I'm sorry." He nodded as she brushed his cheek. "Sora, when were you taken?"

"While it was happening. I was helping to put the fires out, and that's the last thing I remember before waking up here." Vespera's hand froze before it started shaking against his skin.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Vespera?" He met her worried eyes, tilting his head into her hand. "How long has it been? Since then?" She sighed, pulling him forward and resting her forehead against his.

"Too long—much too long," Was her whispered answer, "It's been six months since your island was attacked." Sora heard her, but fell back into the daze that protected his mind since that first week. She held him through the bars as he slumped over, her apologies following him into sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Sora. I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I will be honest and say this story was meant to be dark; I don't know how far down the rabbit hole I want to go, but I'm in. I'm in until it's complete. This whole thing had been bouncing around in my head for the past-I would say four years? But this . . . this came from the deepest depths of illness induced hallucinations. I swear on my soul, I believe I blacked out because I didn't know this existed.** **I rushed through editing this, and I will come back to it once my head has cleared a bit more, but this is the best quality anyone will get out of me at the moment. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"What of your family?" Sora lay on the floor with his legs against the wall. Vespera held his hand through the bars, setting his bones individually.

"Biologically, just my mother. My dad died during a freak storm before I was born. He was a fisherman. Riku, my best friend, his dad used to work with mine. Said he saved him from going overboard that day, but when he turned around, he was gone."

"Lost at sea." Sora hummed, closing his eyes.

"I don't think he would have had it any other way. I never knew him, but everyone insists that he was a free spirit. 'If he could've reached the sky, he would've.'" Vespera set his hand in her lap, noticing the small smile on his face.

"So your mother gave you this name. Sora." He nodded.

"They had a deal if they ever had kids. She would name the girls, and he would name the boys. So here I am." They quieted as a squealing heartless was dragged by. Sora breathed out once it passed. Nex was always more interested in his hobbies than dealing with Sora. Not that he would complain about it. Not after . . .

"What about yours?" He wondered, forcing his tense muscles to relax.

"My husband—he died protecting me." She felt the bump at his wrist, and Sora bit his lip as she popped it back into place. "My children . . . well, I don't remember what they look like. I've been running and fighting for so long. Part of me feels guilty about it, but it was necessary." Vespera's voice dropped away as she leaned against the bars, chocolate curls brushing his arm. The melancholy wafting off her had Sora gripping her hand in his. It hurt, and he was sure everything would need to be reset, but he could tell she appreciated his effort.

"There was a little boy in my neighborhood." He began, thinking of blue eyes. Not as deep as his mother's, brighter than his own. "Small kid. Always had been, until recently. His mother got sick when she was pregnant. She didn't make it. He was premature, and I remember being so shocked that he was that tiny. His grandmother lived in our same neighborhood. She watched him while his father went off to work. My mother and I helped raise him. I changed diapers, fed him, helped him learn to walk." Vespera looked at him, eyes beginning to glow with interest.

"The first time I left the island, I was gone for two years. I didn't know Aoi took it so hard until I got back. Sixteen years old and here I was, being barreled over by an overly excited eight year old." Sora smiled at the memory. "He barely left my house that month, and he begged to come with us when Riku and I left for the Mastery test."

"He looks up to you." She placed a hand over his heart. "He always will. Bonds like that are special. No matter how complicated your life gets, they are always there to simplify it." They quieted as more prisoners were dragged by; some fighting, and others crying. Rarely did the dungeons ever fill enough for Nex to place captives in the cells across from theirs. Sometimes, Sora believed he did it to try and break him. The anger and fear made him tense again, and he let go of Vespera's hand as Nex approached. The man was covered in the grime that Sora now knew to be Heartless blood. Natural or artificial, it was still the same. He grinned as he placed a tray on the floor and kicked it under the bars as he turned to leave.

"You know what to do, boy." Sora sighed as he righted himself, allowing Vespera to fix him up again.

"You have to eat it." She muttered, voice almost drowned out by the cacophony of chaos around them. Sora shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not going to eat while they watch."

"You are human. Food is necessary for your survival. They are from the Dark Plains—they will live."

"For how long?" He could feel the depression settling in. Vespera took a deep breath, willing the tray closer. "Don't strain yourself." He reached for her just as it settled in front of him. Her chest heaved, golden eyes dull as she glared at him.

"You will eat, or they will kill you tonight. I do not wish to explain to your mother and Aoi why you have not returned from Castle Obscur." Sora bit his lip as he picked up the bread. Vespera spoke to him, though he couldn't hear her over the people shouting at him as he ate.

Nearly an hour later, fifty others—including heartless—were marched passed their cells. Nex reappeared, opening the door and tugging so Sora's collar dug into his skin painfully.

"I don't want to fight." Sora held onto the bars, pulling back on the chain.

"It's either you, or Her Highness." Nex shrugged, voice echoing despite the noise. "We can send her to the arena, and place you back in the labs." Sora froze, willing himself not to think of it. Vespera wordlessly removed his hand from the bars, gently pushing him forward. He stumbled, but approached Nex dejectedly. The man ran his tongue over his teeth, nicking it. With a bloody smile, he patted Sora's head before turning.

"Good boy."

Sora felt himself being dragged down the corridor. After who knew how long in the Castle, he knew the carpet had been a brilliant red, but years of blood soaking into it had left stains. Absentmindedly, he assessed himself; one leg was broken and the other ankle was swollen. Being slammed against a wall had left his ribs bruised, and a cut ran along his face. Sora figured that was why he was unable to see well. One of the Heartless—he hadn't seen which kind—had bitten into his arm. Yanking himself away from it hadn't been one of his best ideas as it was now dislocated.

Once they were back in the corridor, he was hauled to his feet and led along by Nex, who held him by his side.

"You are definitely full of surprises, my dear boy." Sora panted in pain as Nex squeezed his swelling shoulder. Pushing him away, Sora stumbled, catching himself on the bars of a cell. Warm hands held his face, brushing back the hair that stuck to it.

"Vespera." He wheezed before he was on his feet again. Nex held the back of his shirt as he dragged him back. Without much effort, he tossed Sora inside his cell and locked it again. Blood rushed to his head as he knocked it, drowning out all sound and feeling. Arms wrapped around him, a soothing feeling washing over him as his vision returned. Vespera held his head, eyes shut in concentration as the pain faded from his body. Achingly he pushed her away, only for Nex to grab his face.

"I suggest you let her heal you, boy. We're pulling you back into the arena tomorrow." There were orders thrown out behind him as Sora turned over and vomited. Vespera rubbed his back, hands shaking.

"I'm not going to die to let some human boy live."

"He has been here far longer than any of us. You believe that he's survived so far because others lay down their lives for him?" Sora's body was so heavy, his skin felt as if it were burning.

"I've seen how Nex treats him. The food, the drinks, the comradery. Even allowing you into his cell!"

"This human boy fights so I don't have to enter the arena. He survives to keep himself from going back into Nex's labs." He could hear the fury in her voice as she argued, holding him close. The strain he felt on his muscles disappeared as he blacked out again.

He awoke when his cell was opened once more. Leaving Vespera's embrace, he stood, leg still tender though it healed. He stepped forward, allowing the guards to lead the other contenders past before he stepped out, immediately falling. With a groan, he lifted himself, Vespera's reassuring hand on his back before she was forced away. Snapping around, he saw one of the burly guards manhandling her violently as she struggled, his hand around her throat.

Not thinking, he summoned his Keyblades; using Oathkeeper to keep the others at bay while he flipped, using Oblivion to slice at the Guard's back. With a shout before disappearing in a burst of darkness, the guard released the queen. Sora jumped in front of her, automatically taking a defensive stance as the guards surged. With a twist, two more dispersed before he kicked a third away, pulling Vespera along behind him as he moved. Spotting his cell, he backed her into it, slashing at hands and blocking weapons. Once she was inside, he slammed the gate shut, locking it with Oathkeeper before he went back to the fight.

"Cancel the fight," The dark voice rang out. "Release the Heartless."

"No!" Sora crouched low as cell doors swung open, Nex's Heartless collection beginning to swarm outwards. Mindlessly he fought, faint memories of his battle with a thousand heartless coming to mind. He stabbed a Neo Shadow as it jumped at him, its body now black smoke that rose with the heart he had released.

' _Behind you, Sora!'_ He turned, cutting through the guard that ran at him.

'I can't take much more of this,' Sora thought as one of the Heartless clamped onto his leg. With a shout, he fell—rolling out of the way as another Guard attempted to stomp his head. Hooking his Keyblade around a Shadow, he launched it at the man, ignoring the sight of it tearing into his face.

' _There's only a few of them left. You can do this!'_ Roxas shouted in his mind, his will to fight filling Sora's heart. _'I won't let you give up.'_

The weakness of his limbs vanished as his other half encouraged him, a cheeky grin flashing across his mind's eye. For the first time in a long time, Sora felt magic bubbling inside of him.

Vespera gasped as Sora's image changed as he froze the entrance to the dungeons. Instead of the battered teen she'd come to know, there was a blond in his stead; he didn't wear the dark underclothes Nex had left him in, but a light colored sporty outfit.

"Take that!" He shouted as he jumped into the air, spinning as he dove down to take out five of the heartless. Even his voice was different. With a grin, the teen tossed one of the keyblades before following it closely with a fire spell.

"Burn baby!" There was enough power in the one attack to clear out the corridor. Vespera stared in shock as he grinned at his work, appearance fading back to Sora's. "I always wanted to say that." His voice echoed around them as Sora hit his knees, hands out to catch himself.

"Axel would be proud," The brunet coughed, smile in his voice. Oblivion flashed back into his hand before both vanished, Darkness and Light swirling around him. Without any preamble, Sora fell face first, laying still as guards beat against his ice wall.

"Sora?" Vespera reached for him, fingertips brushing his side. "Sora! Wake up. You have to wake up!" The other captives followed her example, for different reasons.

"If you can lock these gates, you can unlock them!" The man she argued with earlier shouted, throwing his shoe at Sora's head.

"Stop it!" Desperately, she willed what little magic she had left in reserve through her aching limb and into his limp body.

The ice wall shattered. Stragus marched through the debris, the firelight extinguished by his very presence. With a glance in her direction—negative feelings racing in her veins—he grabbed Sora by the neck, tossing him into Nex's arms.

"Postpone all arena fights." He knelt down in front of Vespera, brushing his fingers down her cheek. "Continue with the experiments. He's proved to be resilient so far. Maybe with him, we'll flesh out the details of Yume's Blueprints."

"And if not, my lord?" Nex hefted Sora's body over his shoulder.

"You have a fresh shipment of cattle to work with." Stragus eyeballed the prisoners as he stood. With a glare, Vespera snapped at his retreating hand and relished the feeling of warm blood in her mouth.

"Last but not least," Orange eyes narrowed at the queen. "I want you to take that split soul of his and tear it down the middle."

"It shall be the first thing I attend to." Nex's eyes glowed.

"After," Stragus stressed, "You punish him for tonight's . . . deviance."

"Of course."

Vespera watched with dead eyes as the prisoners across from her jumped as Sora was thrown into the bars. Just as he had left them, the teen didn't react. She had doubts that he could have even if he wanted to. Normally a deep tan, he had darkened with blood, both on and under his skin. She remained in the corner as Nex picked him up, tossing him inside her old cell. Her heart ached as she thought about how much of his own power he used up locking her inside to keep her safe. Not even Stragus was capable of opening the door to remove her.

"Watch over him for me, if you could be so kind, Highness." He hissed as he left.

"He can't keep doing this." She whispered, staring at gash that desperately tried to heal itself before it continued to bleed. _'I can't keep doing this.'_

She refused to let herself cower as they dragged him away again. Vespera didn't acknowledge anyone but Sora's unconscious form when he was in sight. She could think of nothing else but Sora's screams that continued for hours, echoing in her ears and her heart even as he lay just an arm's reach away.


End file.
